


Stay

by marvelwlw



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Charles Xavier's daughter and from a universe where the X-Men are still alive and you get trapped in Lorna's universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Your eyes slowly open and you’re met with a dirt ground. Where the hell did you end up? The last thing you remembered you were helping a student at your fathers school, their abilities were being able to transport themselves or someone else to another universe, which is what you’re guessing happened to you.

You groan as you lift yourself up only to find yourself facing a bunch of people ready to fight you if you ended up being a threat. 

“Who the hell are you?” A woman growled at you, she had green energy flowing around her hands, there were knives being pointed right at you.

You slowly held up your hands to show that you weren’t going to hurt them. “I’m not going to hurt any of you. I’m (Y/N) Xavier, I’m a mutant just like you.”

“Wait Xavier?” A guy asked, he looked at the others before he looked back at you. “Do you happened to be related to Charles Xavier?”

“John.” The woman looked at the guy. Well at least you could put to a name to a face.

“He’s my father. I’m also one of the X-Men.” You gave him a small smile but the smile fell when you saw the look everyone was giving you. “What?” 

“The X-Men aren’t around anymore.” 

_Wait what?!_ That was the only thought going through your mind.

xxxxx

John told you about what happened in this universe. You also told him and the others about your universe, how the X-Men are still around. Everyone had questions for you and you answered them all as best as you could. You couldn’t even imagine what they’ve all been through.

The only one who hasn’t said much to you was Lorna. She also seemed familiar to you in a way, you just couldn’t figure out why. You couldn’t help but glace at her every once in a while. When John finished showing you around, Lorna actually walked over to you. You looked up and saw how she looked a little nervous.

“Could we talk?” She asked, you nodded and followed her into another room that was away from the others. She took a breath once you two were alone. “Did you happen to know my father in your universe?” 

You tilt your head a little. “Who’s your father?”

“Magneto.”

Your eyes widened when you heard his name. Magneto is her father?! It kinda made sense now that you thought about it. But you still couldn’t get over the fact that he is Lorna’s father.

“I take it by the way you’re looking at me that you knew him?” She started to play with some of the rings on her fingers.

You cleared your throat. “I… um… I just wasn’t expecting that. I’m sorry.” You wanted to comfort her in some way but you didn’t want to cross any line with her. “I didn’t know him that well. My father and him were friends at one point but things happened. I’m not really sure what happened in your universe other than what everyone has told me so far. I wish I could tell you more about him.”

Lorna looked down, before you knew it you pulled her into a hug. Your eyes widened when you realized what you just did and pulled away quickly. You avoided looking at her as you blushed, you ran your hand through your hair. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t really thinking…”

“(Y/N) it’s alright.” She smiled. This was the first time since you got there that she actually smiled at you.

xxxxx

It had been a few days since you arrived, they were trying to figure out a way to get you back to your universe but so far they haven’t found a way. If you were being honest you didn’t really want to go back, yes you missed everyone back home like crazy. The way you looked at it though, it was like you were meant to be here.

You were currently talking with Lorna when John, Sonya, Clarice and some of the others walked over to the both of you. You had told John that you wanted to talk to everyone. 

“What did you want to talk about, (Y/N)?” John asked. 

You looked at everyone and smiled. “I know you all have been trying to find a way for me to get back home. I appreciate it, I really do but you don’t have to look anymore.” They all gave you confusing looks. You couldn’t help but laugh a little. “If it’s alright with everyone, I would like to stay and help.”

“So you’re going to stay?” Lorna looked at you with hope in her eyes.

You smiled and nodded. “If that’s alright.” You looked at everyone and they all had smiles on their faces.

“We would love it if you stayed.” Sonya smiled.

Lauren stepped towards you. “Could you maybe teach us how to be like the X-Men?” 

“I could if you would like me to.” You chuckled when you saw a huge smile form on her face.

Lorna walked over to you once everyone left, she gave you a smile and you smiled back. You were going to miss your universe but these people needed everyone they could get and you wanted to help them, you would do everything within your power to help them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color.

It has been a few months since you had been at the mutant underground. You just got finished training some of the other mutants, they were doing really well and you were proud of them. As soon as you walked into your room you flopped down onto your bed. You let out a sigh and closed your eyes.

Just as you were about to fall asleep you heard someone laugh. You looked up and saw Lorna in your doorway, she was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. She just grinned at you.

“Someone’s tired.” She pushed off the door frame and walked into your room, she sat down on your bed. You just groaned which caused Lorna to laugh again. “Come on.” She grabbed your hands and pulled you up. “I want to show you something.” 

You were curious about what she wanted to show you so you just let her drag you to wherever it was. When Lorna brought you up to the roof you were confused. You looked around then you saw a blanket and some pillows.

“What’s all this for?” You walked over to the items.

Lorna just looked up at the sky, you looked up and saw that the stars were starting to come out. You couldn’t help but smile, you used to love to do this back home and since you’ve been here you just haven’t had the time.

“I remember you told me that you loved to do this and I thought I would surprise you.” Lorna was shocked when she felt your arms wrap around her, she blushed as she hugged you back.

“This is amazing, Lorna. Thank you.” You smiled up at her.

You two pulled away so you both could lay down on the blanket and look up at the stars. You weren’t sure how long you two have been up on the roof, time just flew by. You felt eyes on you so you turned as saw that Lorna was looking at you, you bit your lip and blushed.

Lorna looked down at your lips then back at your (E/C) eyes. You both started to lean in and before you knew it you two were kissing. You brought your hand up to cup her cheek, pulling her closer. Lorna tangled her fingers in your hair. When air started to become a problem you both pulled away.

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.” Lorna smirks.

“That was… wow.” You said out of breath. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for awhile too.” You blushed.

Lorna pulled you into another kiss. You stayed on the roof for a little longer, making out under the stars. You’re so glad you decided to stay.


End file.
